Life Always Hurts
by evildaughter
Summary: Harry is a magical creature, an Almila. He doesn’t need a mate, but he does need a husband and father for his children as he craves love and heirs. DRACOHARRY MPREG SLASH


**Author:** evildaughter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I just use the characters to play out my imagination 

**Story:** Life Always Hurts

**Chapter:** One; Pain

**Summary:** Harry is a magical creature, an Almila. He doesn't need a mate, but he does need a husband and father for his children as he craves love and heirs.

**Warning/s:** MPREG, M/M, Bottom!Harry.

**Chapter 1: Pain**

_It hurt. He could feel it. It wanted to come out so badly, he knew it. But he didn't want them to come out. No. They weren't meant to be there in the first place. Never meant to be there. Humans didn't have wings. He was a human, not an animal. It was all lies. He knew they were lying to him. This was a trick, a cruel trick. Pain. He felt the pain as though it was real. But this was just a dream isn't it?_

"Mr Potter, don't worry. You're going to be fine. We have some specialists in, and they are going to help you Mr Potter"

_Please Madame Pomfrey, make it stop. It hurt so badly. What was this? Was this from the cruel fate? To make Harry Potter feel even more pain? Stop. Make it stop._

"Mr Potter" _Who was this?_ "I need you to stay calm. Your body is slowly transforming, your wings are forming in your back, it will be slow and last all night. But don't worry Mr Potter, we're going to get through this together. We're not going anywhere." _Who are you?_ "My name is Jussi Paananen and beside me is Ashe Summers and we are here to help" _How? How can you help me when you do not know the pain I go through?_ "Trust me, Harry, I know of the pain. I once went through it"

_Black. He could only see black everywhere. Tired. He felt so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. Yes, sleep sounded nice._

"Harry, don't sleep! Listen to me, listen to my voice, if you sleep…"

_It was Gone. The voice was gone._

"Will he be alright?" He knew Madame Pomfrey's voice. She was there, right beside him, he could feel it.

"His body is healing, I must say it did a fair amount of damage to him. More then I have ever seen" It was that Jussi again. Harry could tell. His voice was different; it was light, almost wistful. It was also obvious that he was not from the United Kingdom; he had an accent, which was clearly European. What country Harry could not know for sure.

"It will heal completely, won't it?" What was wrong with his body? Why would it need to heal? He didn't understand what was wrong with him.

"I assure you Poppy that an Almila's body can heal itself quite efficiently back to full health. We are designed for pain and injury" Harry could feel Jussi move closer to him and he growled, emerald eyes snapping open and looking carefully at the man in front of him. Jussi was a slim man, medium height but skinny none the less. He had dark eyes that carefully skimmed over Harry's face and dark black hair that naturally hung over his eyes. In a way it was a lot tidier that Harry's. Harry's eyes searched into the dark ones and his body slowly calmed itself.

"I'm not here to hurt you Harry, I'm here to help you." Jussi slowly and elegantly lowered himself in a chair beside Harry and reach out for Harry's hand. The black haired teen obediently lowered his hand in Jussi's. "You must be so confused young one" a nod "fear not, I will explain it to you"

"Explain what? I do not understand, I do not remember nothing" Harry's eyes searched for the figure of Madame Pomfrey, who stood on Harry's other side, watching the teen in sympathy.

"Harry, look at me, love" Harry turned his head and looked at Jussi who smiled softly. "What do you remember Harry?"

"Leaving Hogwarts for the Dursley's at the end of my sixth year" Jussi nodded and looked up as another man walked in the room. Harry could only guess this was Ashe. Jussi turned back to Harry and tilted his head "Harry, you are an Almila"

The Gryffindor frowned. He did not know what an Almila was. He looked down at Jussi's hand that was connected with his and tilted his own head. It was on Jussi's middle finger that lay a ring, it was strange, almost enchanting. Harry felt like it was calling to him. On it was what appeared to be a bird, it's beak open wide and almost ready to attack.

"What kind of bird is that?" Harry questioned, pointing down at Jussi's ring. It was like lightning that Jussi took his hand away from Harry and sighed.

"Harry darling, forget about the ring, did you not hear what I said?" Hm, it was strange for Harry. He knew the bird was calling for him, so why did Jussi not tell him what kind of bird it was? What harm would that do?

"Yes."

"Do you understand what I'm saying, sweetheart?" Jussi moved forward. Harry made note that he kept his ring hidden from the sight of Harry's eyes.

"No" It was a quick easy answer, an answer which clearly stated that he did not care.

"Harry, you must listen to me, this is important. You are a magical creature. A rare breed. A creature that has powers that any wizard or witch could only dream of" Harry nodded. _The bird, why was he hiding it?_

"You will act like an animal Harry, your instincts have kicked in. You will crave for a lover, a father of your heirs. You will crave to mate and have heirs. A family is an Almila's main goal" Harry nodded. Yes, okay, he understood. He didn't care. He wanted the bird. Jussi sighed and nodded at Ashe, who in return nodded at him. To them, this would be another long day and night.

Ashe moved forward with what seemed to be a potion in his hand and slowly slipped the contents into a dreamy Harry's mouth.

_Sleep…_

**A/N:** Well? What do you think? Good? Worth going on with? As you would have worked out, the bird is an important part of this story. Please review!

I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. And that's going to stay that way, so if you are obsessed with grammer, please don't freak on me and my story.


End file.
